Chapter 199
is the 199th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta recognizes the spell that Patolli is going to cast, and that its a more powerful version of the spell Yami had trouble with. Yuno thinks about how they are in trouble because the sheer density of the mana in the spell is unbelievable. As Patolli cast his Light Shaft of Divine Punishment spell, which Asta decides to reflect the spell back since he is different now. Yuno helps Asta, which Asta thinks about that they both can handle it and manages to reflect the spell. Asta comments about how they were able to pull it off, when his Black Asta form comes up undone. Yuno catches Asta and says that that spell must have consumed most of his mana. Patolli suddenly start to charge his mana again, much to the shock of the others. As Yuno thinks about how Patolli sinister mana continue to swell and grow, Mimosa worries about Asta and Yuno. As Patolli launches the spell again, Nozel suddenly appears and reflects the spell with his Mercury Magic. Nozel comments that even through Patolli has changed, they finally get to meet. Nozel also says that he is nowhere as magnanimous as he was, and Patolli cannot win against him. It is explained how in a magic battle that the affinity of the opposing elements play a large role. This is also the reason why the Magic Knights always operate in teams, since the teams are constructed so that the members can cover for another's weakness. This is also why Nozel's magic is so formidable since it can adapt to deal with all kinds of threats. Nozel tells Patolli that he has better affinity than anyone else out there to deal with Patolli's Light Magic. Nozel thinks about how he will counter Patolli's magic by compressing a large amount of mercury to reflect Patolli's spells. As Patolli launches spells at Nozel, Nozel counters by create shields that reflect the spells. Nozel thinks about Fuegoleon and comments about how he has no intention of losing, even against an opponent whom he has the worst affinity against. Nozel thinks about how he has honed his skills for this moment, and launches spears at Patolli. Patolli dodge the spells and continues to dodge the spell that Nozel continue to throw at him. Asta thinks about how incredible Nozel is even through the feeling that Nozel give off. Nozel commends Patolli for being able to dodge all the spell that he had thrown at him, but says that his preparation is now complete. Nozel thinks about what it take to control this spell, and how he was not able to use it last time since the mana was in a chaotic state. As Yuno comments about how he can't believe it, while thinking about how Nozel is controlling mercury through the entire room. Nozel then cast a spell that traps Patolli in a large cage, and explains how this spell will continue to attack him while sealing his magic. As Patolli continues to dodge the attack, he decides to head towards Nozel. As Patolli launches spells at Nozel, the spell counters and reflects all the spells back at Patolli. As Patolli is defeated, Asta and Yuno comments about what Nozel had done and how awesome it was. Nozel then tells Asta and Yuno that he will be the one to become the next Magic Emperor. Fights *Asta, Yuno, and Nozel Silva vs. the Devil and Patolli Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 199